


The Book of Love

by Maymot97



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD/Cox fic w/the song the Book of Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Love

**Author's Note:**

> first scrubs fic, sorry if the characters are OOC

The Book of Love

Is long and boring

No one can lift the

Damn thing

It's full of charts

And facts and

Figures and

Instructions

For dancing

J.D. looked through the window of the dance studio. Immediately he saw Perry trying to learn how to dance. At first it confused J.D. as to why he was learning. Then J.D. remembered that the staff at Sacred Heart were having a Christmas dance that year. Smiling to himself J.D. knocked on the glass and had to hold back a laugh when Perry jumped. When Perry turned around J.d. kept a completely straight face. Perry smiled a mouthed for J.D. to come in the studio. When J.D. came in he said, "You need to learn how to dance?"

Perry answered, "Everyone needs instructions for dancing."

The Book of Love

Has music in it

in fact that's where

Music comes from

Some of it's just

Transcendental

Some of it's just

Really dumb

They were at a bar. It was karaoke night. In a drunk moment J.D. had jumped on stage and started singing "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus. When he was finished J.D. went back over to Perry and asked, "What did you think?"

Perry stared at him then answered, "Well, Lillian, I think that that was the stupidest and most romantic thing I have ever seen."

The Book of Love

Is long and boring

And written very

long ago

It's full of flowers

And heart-shaped

Boxes and things

We're all to young

To know

But I... I love it when

You give me things

And you... you ought

To give me

Wedding Rings

J.D. and Perry were walking through a nearly deserted park one night. It was relatively dark out and no one would've been able to see the two men even if they tried very hard and strained their eyes. Without warning Perry stopped walking and J.D. stopped just in front of him. When J.D. turned around Perry got down on one knee and asked, "J.D., will you marry me?"

You ought to give me

Wedding Rings

J.D. said, "Yes."


End file.
